


A Dream Come True

by AgeOfDissent



Category: Senjou no Valkyria | Valkyria Chronicles
Genre: F/F, Lolicon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfDissent/pseuds/AgeOfDissent
Summary: Angie has become part of the Centurion's family, with Riley in particular looking after her like a little sister. But when Riley finds Angie sleeping in her room, it awakens feelings she didn't know she had.





	A Dream Come True

“Angie, are you in here?”

Riley pokes her head in the door of her quarters on the Centurion to find Angie lying on the bed.

“Thank goodness. I was looking for you. You wanna go grab some food?”

Silence. As Riley walks up to the bed she sees that Angie’s eyes are closed, her chest gently rising and falling with each breath.

 _She is_ so _cute when she’s asleep. She really is like an angel,_ she thinks, gently stroking Angie’s cheek.

She grabs a blanket and is about to put it on Angie so she won’t be cold, but she realizes that Angie’s skirt has been rumpled up, leaving her panties in plain sight.

_Jeez... You have to be careful about this kind of thing, Angie. You never know what a naughty adult might do to you if you don’t keep your guard up. I’ll have to bring it up with her later._

Just as she starts to straighten out the skirt, her hands stop. She hadn’t intended to stare at Angie’s underwear, but she noticed a dark spot right in the middle. Frowning, she tries touching it and finds that it’s still wet.

_What is this? Doesn’t seem like she just wet herself._

Riley shifts the panties to one side and gasps seeing the girl’s vulva moist with her own fluids.

_No way! A twelve year old can get this wet?_

She just stands there in stunned silence for a moment, then smiles. Looking at Angie’s face again, she notices it’s slightly flushed.

_Gosh, what a precocious little girl. I wonder who you’re thinking about. Maybe she did have a crush back in her hometown after all. I’ll just give her a little help..._

Riley places a finger on Angie’s labia, and despite not using too much force the finger slips inside her with almost no resistance. A soft moan escapes Angie’s lips and Riley’s heart jumps into her throat, but Angie shows no signs of waking up. She breathes a sigh of relief. Even though she knows she should stop, she’s completely taken in by Angie’s innocent charm and she pushes her finger further in. It’s hot inside Angie. Her vagina grips Riley’s finger as it slides in and out almost effortlessly and she starts breathing more heavily. Riley starts to get turned on herself. However, just as Riley is about to start touching herself as well Angie lets out a cry. Her vagina constricts intensely as her small body trembles. Riley watches in stunned silence as her own finger makes  the girl climax. Soon the convulsions subside, and Riley can’t help but feel a little happy that she got Angie to come.

“That felt good, huh?” she whispers.

But just then, Angie’s eyes slowly open.

“Riley!?”

“Angie!?”

The two panic. Riley’s guilt finally catches up to her as she realizes what she’s done and she pulls her finger out of Angie, causing the girl to yelp. She hides her hand behind her back as if that would somehow erase her sin. Meanwhile, Angie covers her face in shame.

“I’m _so_ sorry. What was I _thinking_ , touching you while you were sleeping...”

Riley can’t bring herself to look Angie in the eyes.

“I’m the one who should say sorry,” Angie says, ashamed.

“Why would you need to apologize?”

“I...had a naughty dream.”

Riley glances at Angie. If she doesn’t seem to mind, then maybe all is not lost.

“Naughty...?”

“Yeah.” Angie struggles to squeeze the words out. “In the dream, I was playing with you.”

“Sounds like a nice dream to me,” Riley says, forcing herself to smile. “What’s so naughty about that?”

“We were, um...” she mumbles.

“What?”

“We were naked,” Angie says, clenching her eyes shut.

Riley just stands there in stunned silence.

“I’m really sorry! It’s embarrassing just thinking about it, and it’s rude to you.” Angie’s words spill out of her mouth like she’s trying to race through them.

“No no no, it’s okay! I mean... Wait, are you interested in that kind of stuff?”

Angie struggles to find the right words to say, her face beet red. Riley can’t help but smile.

“Jeez... You are just too cute,” she says, then leans down and whispers in Angie’s ear. “You wanna make that dream come true?”

For the first time in her life, Angie feels her vagina tingle.

\---------------------------------------------

Angie doesn’t resist as Riley undresses her, leaving her only wearing a white camisole, panties, and her usual pink stockings.

“You have such beautiful skin. It’s so pale,” Riley says, peeling off Angie’s stockings and admiring her slender legs.

“Um,” Angie fidgets, “aren’t you going to take your clothes off, too?”

“Oh yeah. I guess I still haven’t taken anything off, huh?”

Riley laughs nervously and starts pulling down the zipper on her turtleneck. Once her top is off, she pulls down her skirt but freezes just as she’s about to take off her tights.

“What do you think? Should I leave my tights on or take them off?”

“Oh! I think you look great in tights, but...aren’t we going to get naked...?”

Angie averts her eyes.

“Y-Yeah...”

Even though Riley has more life experience than Angie, she’s never shown her body to anyone before so she can’t help feeling shy — even if it’s for her precious Angie.

_Am I really about to do this?_

As she pulls off her tights, she remembers that she’s about to hook up with a girl who hasn’t even hit her teenage years and starts feeling shame wash over her, but seeing Angie’s expectant eyes she can’t bring herself to stop.

 

Despite being indoors, being in the thick of winter means that the temperature onboard the _Centurion_ is on the low end. Riley shivers, wearing almost nothing at this point.

“Brr, it’s cold. Can you make some room for me?”

Riley slips into the bed and pulls the blanket over herself and Angie. The two realize how close they are to each other and they smile awkwardly. Angie is at a loss for where to look, but eventually looks up at Riley.

“You’re so pretty.”

“Huh!? You think so?” Riley blurts out, flustered for a moment before smiling.

“Ugh, you are just too cute.”

Angie jumps in surprise as Riley hugs her tight, but slowly returns the embrace. For a while the two stroke each other’s backs as Riley warms up from Angie’s body heat. Angie’s hands find Riley’s bra strap and clumsily tries to undo it, but having never worn one herself she struggles to get it off. Embarrassed, Riley almost pushes Angie’s hands away but manages to suppress the urge and let her try. Angie pulls the strap every which way, but not being able to see what she’s doing stymies her efforts. Eventually, Riley offers to help.

“Want me to do it?”

Angie quickly lets go — she was so concentrated that Riley’s voice surprised her — but once she realizes Riley’s not mad, she nods quietly. Riley undoes the hook with a practiced hand, but stops there as if to say she’ll let Angie do the rest. Anxious, Angie looks at Riley as if asking for permission, to which Riley responds with a smile. Angie works up her courage and slowly pulls off the bra.

“They’re so pretty,” she whispers, entranced by Riley’s bare chest.

Riley tries to hide her embarrassment. “Jeez, can you say anything besides pretty? Besides, _you’re_ really pretty yourself.”

“That’s not—”

Angie yelps as Riley suddenly pulls off her top.

“See? Look at how beautiful you are. Your skin’s so soft, too,” Riley says, poking one of Angie’s nipples.

“You think so?”

“I do. And Big Sis Riley is always right! All right, let’s get the rest of this off.”

Riley excitedly pulls off Angie’s panties. At first Angie squirms and reflexively hides her crotch, but then slowly shows Riley her smooth vulva. Riley never thought of herself as a lolicon, but she can’t stop herself from getting aroused seeing such an adorable little girl naked. Unable to hold back anymore, Riley’s hands slide down Angie’s back and grab her butt.

“This really is like a dream,” Angie whispers in a honeyed voice.

Hesitantly, she touches Riley’s breasts.

“What else did you do in the dream?” Riley asks encouragingly.

“Um, can we...”

“What?”

“K—Kiss...”

Angie blushes.

“How could I say no to that?”

Riley looks at Angie hungrily as she kisses the girl softly on the lips. She pulls back thinking she would wait and see how Angie responds, but before she has a chance Angie showers her with her own kisses, holding Riley’s head still with her hands. Of course, Riley has no intention of escaping. As she returns Angie’s kisses, she starts adding some tongue, to which Angie responds in kind with no hesitation. Her young body is driven by the passion of someone much older. The two let their desires guide their bodies as they entwine their legs and grope each other’s breasts. The way Angie moves betrays her inexperience, but being desired this much by a girl she sees as a little sister makes Riley’s vagina start to tingle. She sneaks a hand between her legs and starts touching herself.

“What are you doing?” Angie says breathlessly in between kisses.

“This is— If you touch yourself like this, it uh...feels really good. Here.” Drunk on intimacy, Riley gives up trying to explain masturbation and just shows Angie directly. Even though she only touches their vulvas, her fingers immediately get wet as she stimulates herself and Angie in sync.

“It’s kinda weird... It’s all slippery. But it feels good.”

Angie moans, rocking her hips against Riley’s hand. Riley feels her finger start to slip inside and stops herself just before it does, but when she remembers that Angie came from being fingered earlier her hesitation disappears. Kissing Angie deeply, she slides her fingers into both of their vaginas at the same time, being careful not to go too deep into Angie’s young body and scrape her cervix. Angie shows no signs of discontent — not only that, she’s moaning so much she forgets about kissing Riley. Riley finds plenty of other places to kiss: ears, neck, shoulders. She feasts on the girl’s flesh. Her breathing becomes more rough and as she buries her face in Angie’s nape — drinking deep of her scent — she reaches climax.

“Angie... Angie!”

Convulsions wash over Riley’s body in waves and Angie, not having been awake to remember coming earlier, looks at Riley worriedly.

“Are you...okay?”

Riley nods, still soaking in the afterglow of the orgasm.

“That’s called coming...and it feels sooooo good.”

Relieved to hear that Riley is okay, the tension drains from Angie’s body.

“Wow... I wonder what that feels like.”

“Oh yeah,” Riley interjects, remembering something. “There’s something even better I can do for you. Here, let me show you.”

Grinning, Riley pushes Angie onto her back. Her hands flow down Angie’s chest to her hips where she spreads the girl’s legs, leaving Angie’s vulva vulnerable. Angie feels the urge to cover herself but manages to stop herself, leaving her unsure where to put her hands.

“Don’t worry. It won’t hurt.”

Riley reassures Angie as she moves her head down to her crotch. Though Riley has heard of cunnilingus, she never imagined doing it — she’s never even had it done to herself — so she’s unsure how to start. Angie’s labia glisten with fluids and are still slightly flushed from the earlier stimulation. Fitting of a girl her age, not a single hair has grown in yet. Riley pulls the lips apart and gazes at the tiny opening to her vagina, charmed by its beauty. Angie fidgets a bit, which snaps Riley back to reality.

“Oh, sorry. I’ll start now.”

Riley swallows her hesitation toward going down on another girl and starts licking Angie’s vulva. Angie cries out in surprise at the unexpected sensation and reflexively tries to close her legs. Though the taste is unusual to her, Riley ignores it and keeps burying her face in Angie’s crotch.

“Riley! That tickles!”

Riley doesn’t let up though, using her hands to caress Angie’s body all over as she continues giving her oral massage. From legs to stomach, from stomach to chest, Riley savors Angie’s supple skin. Angie’s chest is flat but her nipples still stand erect, and Riley plays with them as she slides her tongue into the girl’s vagina. Angie yelps and her body twitches as she grabs on to the sheets.

“This feels so weird!”

Riley’s tongue starts to get tired, but since this is Angie’s first time having sex (not to mention her own, as well), she really wants her to feel good and pushes herself to keep going. Angie clings onto Riley’s hands when they brush against hers and her breathing becoming rough. Her hips buck, and for a moment she holds her breath. When she lets it out, it comes out as a shriek of pleasure that echoes in the small room briefly making Riley worry that whoever’s in the room next to them might hear it. As Angie’s orgasm finishes, Riley — mouth sticky with saliva and Angie’s fluids — flops down next to the exhausted girl. The two embrace, kissing each other gently.

“Thank you, Riley. That was really fun. I’ve never done that before so I didn’t know if I could, and...”

Angie trails off, shy.

“Oh, you’re fine. This is, um...my first time doing it with another girl, too, you know? I’m glad it was with you.”

“Yeah! Me too.”

The two smile and, as they look into each other’s eyes, they fall asleep. After a short nap, the two get dressed and head to the mess hall hand in hand, with new love budding in their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> I played Valkyria Chronicles 4 recently and immediately got attached to Angie. The more I played the more I saw potential for there to be something more between her and Riley, especially after the interlude "Gift From Above". I couldn't stop thinking about them hooking up and eventually wrote this.


End file.
